Christmases When You Were Mine
by Dlbn
Summary: Ritsuka's last Christmases with the ones he loved most.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything canon. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off writing in this category. I _do_ own Karou, however, an OC of mine from my version of the future timeline of Loveless. He won't be important until other works I have in store, and that will only be a mention or two.

Dedication: Merry Christmas, everyone!

000

 **Seimei**

Just three days before the Christmas before Seimei died, Ritsuka accompanied his elder brother to the mall near their home in Kyoto to go Christmas shopping. Their father had given them money to buy something for their mother and himself. Seimei was reluctant to spend anything on the old man, but Ritsuka insisted they did so. After all, that was their dad. He was their parent, too, even if it didn't seem like he was most of the time. Since he was gone most of the time, he was more like a weekly maid that dropped in to make sure the house got cleaned.

"What should we get mother?" Ritsuka wondered, tail happily swishing back and forth.

"I'm not sure, Ritsuka." Seimei replied. "What would you like to get her?"

"I don't know." Ritsuka sighed. "It should probably be something from you only, though, so she doesn't freak out on me…" His ears drooped.

Seimei sighed back, pulling the younger closer with an arm around his shoulder. "If you don't put your name on it, mother will be upset."

"She'll be upset if I do, though!" Ritsuka sighed. "I guess I'll put my name on it…I mean, it will be okay if you're there. Won't it, Seimei?"

"It will." Seimei smiled. "I'll protect you."

Ritsuka perked at that. "Do you think Father will be home for Christmas? He won't have to work, will he? Do lawyers even work on Christmas?"

"Lawyers work all the time. Why do you think he isn't home a lot? He's making sure other people can go home to their families."

"He's so considerate, isn't he?"

Seimei smirked, masking the grimace bubbling under the surface quite well. "He really is."

"I don't mind sharing father, but it would be nice if other people would share him so he could be home for Christmas. I don't remember most of my life, so I feel like I barely know him."

"I understand. It's nice of you to share him with people who need him, Ritsuka. But I'm sure he wants to be home, as well. Some people just aren't considerate and like to make trouble for others, regardless of the time of year."

"That's not nice." Ritsuka shook his head. "Father has family he loves, too."

"Yes, yes he does." Seimei nodded at a store to the right. "Let's go in there and look for mother."

He took Ritsuka by the hand and dragged him into the store so he wouldn't see his father hand in hand with a woman about half his age walking through the mall.

000

Christmas came, but their father did not. Misaki sat on the couch, disenchanted as she stared at the door as if her husband would magically appear through it. Ritsuka was playing with a new game Seimei had gotten him to go along with the brand-new Nintendo DS he'd bought him for his birthday a few days prior. Seimei was making hot chocolate in the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door. Misaki stood up quickly and shuffled to the door. She opened it, expecting to see her husband with a pile of gifts that prevented him from using his key. Instead, she got a young earless male with long black hair standing on the other side. He gave her a nice little smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but a gentleman asked me to drop this off for you today." The boy stated. "He works with my father, so he asked me to run an errand. I couldn't say no. Not on Christmas."

"Oh." Misaki stated simply, taking the pile of four packages from the cheerful boy. "Would you like to come in?"

"I wouldn't want to get in the way…"

"Get in here." Seimei all but ordered. "We're having hot chocolate. Would be rude of us to toss aside a guest on a holiday they should be spending with their family."

"Ah, pardon, but I don't celebrate Christmas." He waved his hand. "My family won't be bothered that I'm here helping out. I don't want to take much of your time."

"I'll make snacks." Misaki stated, handing the gifts to Seimei and shuffling to the kitchen.

"Okay, mother. Won't you please come in?" Seimei asked, grabbing the other boy by the writs and pulling him in before he could say anything. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Dropping off gifts from your father." The boy huffed. "I'm not being an ass here, Seimei, I promise I'm not. My father brought them home, claiming his coworker wanted them dropped off at his family's place. Of course, I offered once I saw the name." He chuckled. "Father too busy for his boys today?"

"What the hell else is new, Akame?" Seimei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How come you don't celebrate Christmas?" Ritsuka asked from behind Seimei. "Doesn't everybody?"

Akame knelt to his level and pat him on the head, once, twice. "Not everyone does. Some people choose not to. My family, on the other hand, is of the Jewish faith. We celebrate a different holiday called Chanukah."

"Oh, okay. That's pretty cool."

"Isn't it?" Akame stood. "Well, your mother invited me in, and you've gone and dragged me in, so I guess I'm in."

Seimei growled. "I'm going to finish with the hot chocolate. You stay here and don't do anything stupid. Ritsuka, keep an eye on him."

"Okay, Seimei." Ritsuka nodded. "Do you and Seimei know each other?"

"Ah, we're classmates."

"Oh, you're in high school. I'm in elementary school."

"Oh, I know that. Seimei has told me all about you."

"He has?"

"Of course. You're his favorite thing in the world. Why wouldn't he enjoy talking about you?"

"I am? Well, that's nice of Seimei. He's my favorite thing in the world, too."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka nodded. "I don't remember a lot, but I remember Seimei."

"Don't remember a lot?"

"You know what happened, shut your mouth." Seimei ordered.

"Be nice, Seimei."

Seimei rolled his eyes as he set the hot cocoa down on the coffee table. "When am I ever nice?"

"You're nice to me, Seimei." Ritsuka replied.

Akame laughed. "He got you there."

Seimei rolled his eyes again. If he wasn't careful, he thought, they might roll off his head. Misaki set down snacks on the coffee table.

"You're in school with Seimei, you said?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We have physical education together. I'm a grade higher, so I don't see him a lot." Akame stated, kneeling at the table when Misaki gestured for them to eat.

Seimei sat on the couch with his mother, and Ritsuka knelt at Akame's side.

"Oh, I see." Misaki stated. "A pleasure…um…"

"Nisei." The boy stated. "Akame Nisei."

"A pleasure, then, Nisei-kun."

"Oh, no, Nisei is fine." He waved his hand a little. "But I appreciate it."

Seimei muttered something about Akame never appreciating anything as he grabbed a biscuit to nibble on. Ritsuka giggled into his hand, receiving a glare from their mother as Nisei glared at Seimei.

The evening went by quietly until Seimei kicked Nisei, almost quite literally, out of the house around nine that night. Nisei had whined about having to go home to his family, making Seimei promptly shut the door in his face.

"I don't want to deal with your problems." He muttered.

"You shouldn't be mean to your friends, Seimei." Ritsuka told him. "You never know when they're not going to be here. Or when you're going to forget them."

"It's hard to forget Akame." Seimei sighed, wiping a hand over his face. 'But you're right, Ritsuka. I will apologize next time I talk to him."

Through the door, he heard Akame shout 'bullshit' in English and rolled his eyes again. What an idiot.

000

That night, Seimei tucked Ritsuka into bed, placing a gentle good night kiss on the top of his head between his ears.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Ritsuka?" He asked, running fingers through his raven hair.

"I did." Ritsuka nodded, cuddling with the comforter. "Did you?"

"Of course I did. I spent it with you."

Ritsuka flushed. "I'm glad I was able to make your Christmas nice…"

"Me too, Ritsuka. Me too."

Seimei stood and snapped off the light, leaving the room in darkness save for the light coming in through the open door to the hallway.

"Oyasumi, Ritsuka." He stated.

"Oyasumi…" A yawn. "Seimei."

Seimei chuckled and shut the hall door. With a sigh, he leaned his back on the door and ran a hand through his own curly locks. Once he was certain his mother and brother were both asleep, he'd text Soubi to _carefully_ use that memory erasure spell to make them forget most of the night involving Akame showing up. He'd let Nisei do it, but last time he tried that, it ended in disaster.

He began the walk down the hall to the shower to take a hot bath and clear his mind while he waited for his mother and brother to fall asleep in their beds. If only Ritsuka had known how his 'you never know when you're going to lose them' sentiment was going to ring true long before Christmas, or their father, came around again.

 **Soubi**

Ritsuka watched as Soubi stirred batter in a bowl sitting on the counter in his apartment kitchen. He hadn't made Christmas cookies with his family after his memory loss so, to him, this was the first time doing it. He was almost hypnotized by the smooth movements of the white batter moving around the bowl. Soubi tapped the spoon on the side of the bowl and handed it to Ritsuka.

"Care to lick the spoon?" He wondered.

"You just want to watch me do it. Hentai." Ritsuka stated, taking the spoon and turning away to give it a test lick.

Soubi chuckled. "I swear, that is not my motive at all, Ritsuka."

"Yeah, and my mother's not psychotic."

Soubi frowned at the reference to the mentally unstable Aoyagi matriarch. He didn't like her one bit, but he'd be civil if he ever encountered her; for Ritsuka's sake. Even after all she put him through, the boy still loved his mother dearly. Soubi wondered what it felt to feel that kind of love for a parent. The closest thing he'd had to a parent for most of his life was Ritsu, and he was certain the feelings between them were just a sham from the start.

"Would you like to help me roll the dough and punch in the cookie cutters?"

"Sure." Ritsuka put the clean spoon in the sink. "How?"

"I'll show you, then you do."

Soubi made a ball of dough and placed it on the table before rolling it over with the rolling pin. He grabbed a cookie butter and stuck it in the dough, wiggling it to get it free from the rest of the dough to be taken out. Once he took it out, he put it on a cookie tray to put in the over.

"Viola." Soubi stated.

"What does that mean?"

"Like 'here it is'."

"Oh." Ritsuka smiled a little. "That doesn't seem too hard…"

"It isn't." Soubi handed him a ball of dough. "Go ahead and try. Sprinkle flour on the table first so it doesn't stick."

"Okay." Ritsuka did everything Soubi showed him. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now gently pull it out."

Ritsuka flushed, doing as instructed. He flopped the cookie onto the tray. "Hey, I did it."

"Well done. Keep going."

They made cookies well into the night, long after Ritsuka began yawning and the lights should have been off.

000

The following morning, Ritsuka was woken up by the smells of bacon and eggs. He trudged out of the bedroom he was using at Soubi's, ignoring the tree and what was underneath it as he went into the kitchen. The blonde was wearing fuzzy Christmas pajama bottoms and a plain red shirt, with a red Santa hat. The puff ball on the end of the hat bounced as he moved. Ritsuka smirked, somehow finding the scene adorable. He cleared his throat. Soubi turned and grinned.

"Merry Christmas." He greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. What does it look like? And no 'Merry Christmas'?"

Ritsuka sighed, still smirking. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you."

"Smells good."

"I figured we'd eat before we opened presents."

"Good idea." The neko looked at the kitchen clock. "It's eleven. Wow, I slept in."

"You were so adorable sleeping there that I didn't want to wake you." Soubi stated.

"S-Soubi…hen-hentai…" He muttered.

The blonde said nothing, merely winked at the neko as he prepared their plates. Ritsuka noted that the plates and cups had poinsettias on them. How festive. Soubi sat a plate in front of him, along with his plate near his chair and a pitcher of orange juice between them.

"Eat." He offered.

The artist waited until Ritsuka pressed his hands together, said a brief prayer, and began eating before he did the same.

000

That night, Ritsuka found himself alone in his own bed in his own room in his own house. Yuiko and Yayoi had both invited him over to exchange gifts, but he hadn't felt like it after spending the day with Soubi, opening presents and taking pictures. He'd have to print the best ones later to give to Soubi as a new year's present. Soubi insisted he didn't want anything from Ritsuka for Christmas, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes when he saw that Ritsuka had bought him a paint set he'd been ogling in an art shop three months ago. The neko had remembered such a simple moment and got him the item as a gift for Christmas. Truth be told, all he needed for Christmas was Ritsuka, but a gift was a nice addition as well. Ritsuka heard a tapping on his balcony door and waved at it, knowing who it was and motioning for them to come in.

"You're late." He complained, looking at the clock that read '10:02' in blocky letters.

"My apologies." Soubi's deep voice responded. "I was merely enjoying the new paints you gave me, and I lost track of time."

"Hm, well, I guess it's okay, then." Ritsuka flipped to his stomach to stare up at the blonde. "As long as you actually _use them_ and not hang them up like a weirdo."

"Of course. A wonderful gift like that is meant to be used, enjoyed."

"Yeah."

"Besides, I have a little surprise in store for you at a later time, and I will need those paints to make it happen."

"Don't do anything weird, Soubi."

"I promise." Soubi knelt next to him. "Shall I tuck you in?"

Ritsuka nodded, turning on his side to face the blonde that way instead.

"Thanks, Soubi…Seimei used to do this for me. But he's not here…"

"I'm glad to do this for you, Ritsuka." Soubi stated. "I know I'm not Seimei, but I hope my actions will be acceptable for you."

"Baka." Ritsuka stated. "I like it when you do it just as much as when Seimei did it."

Soubi's heart swelled and he placed a brief, yet passionate kiss to the boy next to him. "Sukidayo, Ritsuka." He stated gently.

"I…I know, Soubi…you…um…too…"

Soubi smirked and kissed him again before tucking him in. "Oyasumi, Ritsuka."

"Oyasumi."

"Text me when you awake."

"I will."

Without another word, Soubi left through the balcony entrance. Ritsuka would never come to know what he had in store for him with the paints.

 **Karou**

With a sigh, Ritsuka looked at the sleeping teenager next to him. He had been invited over to watch Christmas movies and drink eggnog-though Ritsuka politely declined _that_ offer. Gross-but the boy had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes into _Elf_. Kio and Akira, the guys he was moved in with after his mother kicked him out on his fourteenth birthday two years ago, had let him go as long as he was back by midnight. It was ten at night, and the prospect of getting a ride home wasn't looking that good. If Karou didn't wake up or respond to Ritsuka's nudging in a few minutes, he'd call Akira to drive over and get him. Some boyfriend he was. Karou's phone buzzed between them, and Ritsuka picked it up to see who it was. The name of a girl that he didn't recognize popped up on the screen. He ignored it and set the phone down. When he went to nudge Karou again, his phone rang and the same name popped up on the screen. What the hell did she want? This was supposed to be date night. Although that idea had waned when Karou began to _snore_ three hours ago, she should have left him alone in case he _was_ awake. The phone buzzed three more times before Ritsuka got fed up and unlocked it. He pulled up the girl's messages and instantly regretted it.

 _Takada: You ready for me, babe?_

 _Takada: It's getting late, I want to know. You'll like what I'm wearing~_

 _Takada: Is the brat gone yet?_

 _Takada: Hello? Karou? Did he leave yet so I can come over?_

 _Takada: Why aren't you answering?_

Ritsuka locked the phone and angrily threw it at Karou's head. It bounced off his temple, making him groan and start to stir.

"Huh?" He asked. "Did something hit me?" He looked at Ritsuka, eyes groggy with sleep. "Was that you?"

The phone buzzed again.

"Yeah, it was me, asshole." Ritsuka snapped. "What, expect it to be Takada?"

"Who?"

"The girl who keeps texting you, asking if she can come over?"

Karou grabbed the phone and unlocked it to get to his messages. "You went through my phone?"

"She won't stop texting. I was wondering what was so important." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He gave Ritsuka a sheepish grin. "Just some girl that's hung up on me, that's all. Thinks she has a chance."

"Because you let her."

"She does some of my…more tougher assignments for me…why not string her along?"

"Because that's not fair to her _or_ to me."

"I'm not hurting you."

Ritsuka gave him a look. "Do you have any idea how far my heart sank when I saw those messages?" He wondered. "You know my past, why would you do that kind of thing to me?"

"I'm sorry, babe, I am. I'll let her down gently."

"Thank you…"

"Of course." Karou gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Like I'd ever risk my relationship with you."

Yoji and Natsuo said he was an asshole who treated Ritsuka like dirt and that Ritsuka should dump him because he clearly never did anything to risk their relationship, right?

"You sure?"

"Positive." Karou tipped his chin up. "I'm not your ex, okay? I'm not going to leave you for someone else. Especially not your dead brother and _especially_ not for some girl I cheat off of."

Ritsuka sighed. "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"You are…how long was I asleep?"

"Three hours."

"Damn. I'll make it up to you this week. Your dads will let you come over again, right?"

"They're not my parents."

"May as well be."

"But they're not. They'd let me come over, yeah."

"Good. When do you want to go home?"

"Now would be nice…I have to be home soon."

"Oh, sure. Forgot. Alright, let me get ready."

"Sure thing."

Karou kissed him again before leaving to go find his coat and shoes. Unable to help himself, Ritsuka grabbed his phone and scrolled up through some of the messages from Takada.

 _Takada: Would you just leave him already?_

 _Karou: I can't just leave him. I love him._

 _Takada: Yeah, that's why you complain about him all the time and text me every night, right?_

 _Karou: It's not like that. Everyone complains about the person they're dating. Doesn't Makiko complain to you about her and what's his name?_

 _Takada: Yoshi? Yeah, but like once or twice a week when they fight. Not every damn day._

 _Karou: I don't do it_ every _day…do I really?_

 _Takada: Yes, yes you do. So don't bull me and say you love him when all he does is piss you off. What are you doing tonight anyway? Why can't I come over?_

 _Karou: Ritsuka's coming over to watch Christmas movies with me around six._

 _Takada: So? Can't I come over after? It's not a school night._

 _Karou: He'll be here late._

 _Takada: I don't care. Anything to see you. I'll make it worth your while ;)_

 _Karou: What are you proposing?_

 _Takada: Oh, just that_ thing _we did at the Halloween party…you know, the one Ritsuka refused to go to because he had to_ work _in Gora?_

 _Karou: He does work out there. I've talked to his boss before._

 _Takada: Not the point, Karou~_

 _Karou: I know (wink) We'll see what the night brings. I don't promise you can come._

 _Takada: You'll make me._

 _Karou: Oh you._

 _Takada: Oh me. So how about it? Pretty please? (heart wink kiss, kiss)_

 _Karou: Fine, fine. He has to be home at eleven. I'll swing by and grab you after I drop him off._

 _Takada: You better grab me alright. All. Night. Long. (wink kiss)_

 _Karou: You're terrible._

 _Takada: No, I'm pretty sure you are Mr. "I love my boyfriend but I complain about him and am willingly going to bring over a girl to fuck tonight"._

 _Karou: No, no, I can't lose my ears. He'll know something's up._

 _Takada: Oh poo, that's no fun._

 _Karou: I'm sure you can finish me off some other way._

 _Takada: Ooh, sounds kinky. What do you have in mind?_

 _Karou: The Halloween party._

 _Takada: *squeal* oh, you're so bad! I love it. (heart)_

 _Karou: And I love you._

 _Takada: I know how easily you throw that word around mister. But I love you too. (heart kiss wink kiss)_

 _Karou: He's pulling up now. Dad's dropping him off. I'll message you later._

 _Takada: Sounds good, love. I'll be thinking about it all night._

 _Karou: Me too. Bye._

 _Takada: Bye._

Any other messages from her had been deleted. He tossed the phone back into its spot as he heard Karou stop talking with his mother and come back. He played with his fingernails as if he had a hangnail, but it was taking everything in him to not throw a paralyzing spell at the asshole and ask Akira for a ride. A Sacrifice he may have been, but it seemed the Aoyagi men could master one or two spells. For him it was paralyzing and putting people to sleep. For Seimei it was stripping away free will and killing. At least Ritsuka's wasn't inherently _evil_.

"Hey, ready? Sorry, mom wanted to know where I thought I was going." He stated.

Ritsuka plastered on his best _everything is okay, don't worry_ smile he always gave teachers growing up onto his face. "Of course. Let's go." He grabbed his sweater off the back of the couch and slipped it on.

000

Karou sat in the parking lot for Akira and Kio's apartment complex for a good five minutes with Ritsuka.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good night?" He asked.

"Why don't you have your mother do that for you?" He used a teasing tone.

"My mother doesn't kiss like you do."

"That's awful."

"You know it." Karou pulled him in for a kiss.

Ritsuka felt nothing as fingers threaded through his inky black hair and lips moved in time with his. Karou pulled away and pressed his forehead to Ritsuka's.

"I love you." He stated.

"Hey, Karou?" Ritsuka wondered softly.

"Yeah, Ritsuka? What is it?" His hand moved down Ritsuka's arm, which the younger male promptly snatched away.

"I'd prefer Soubi leaving me for Seimei over you cheating on me and lying about it." Ritsuka pushed open the door

"I thought we discussed this?"

"And all you fed me was lies." Ritsuka leaned one arm on the roof of the car and leaned in. "I read your messages with Takada. What about the _Halloween party_ didn't you tell me?"

Karou paled. "N-Nothing! The punch was spiked, I swear, and she kissed me. That's it!"

"You certain?" Ritsuka stated. "Not sure how kissing you could get you off."

"Then you've clearly never been me getting kissed by you."

"Your lies are almost smoother than those lame ass pickup lines. _Almost_." Ritsuka slammed the door.

Karou quickly got out and followed him towards stairs nearest Kio and Akira's apartment.

"Babe, listen, I'm an asshole to you sometimes, I know. But I'm not a cheater!"

"That's not what your texts say. Going to get her once you drop off _the brat_ , right?"

"She called you that. Not me."

"But you didn't tell her no."

"So?"

"You let her insult me, she's _coming_ over, and I don't mean coming in the way anyone else listening might think." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "You hooked up at the Halloween party despite telling me nothing all that great happened there. You lied to me and said you were just using her for homework. You're using her for something else, and I don't believe that's a requirement of our Health class!"

"If she thinks I'm interested, she'll keep helping me. It's _nothing serious_."

"It is to me!"

"You're overreacting." Karou folded his arms over his chest. "I guess I'll just talk to you later when you come to your senses."

"What do you know? In this relationship, I'll _finally_ _come_ first."

"That's…that's crude, Ritsuka…I've never made you do anything you didn't want to do…"

"Because you're going to end up getting it from somewhere else."

"Please stop. I'm leaving."

"As am I."

"You live here."

"No. leaving _you_." Ritsuka turned and started up the staircase.

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to end a conversation like that!" Karou grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Let me _go,_ Karou."

"No. No, I _won't_ let you go!" Karou shook his head. "Please, give me another chance. Don't just leave me."

"Too late." Ritsuka pulled away, but Karou grabbed him again.

"I _said_ let go!"

"Ritsuka!" Kio called from above. "Is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah. Karou was _just leaving_." Ritsuka glared at him, daring him to try or say anything in front of the artist.

He may have been in fuzzy blue pajama bottoms with bright yellow duckies on them and a neon shirt covered in paint splotches, but mess with Ritsuka and he'd tear you a new one.

"Just not willing to say goodbye yet, Mr. K." Karou told the artist. "Sorry, babe, I'll text you later, alright?"

"I'm not your babe, and you won't be texting me. Not later, not tomorrow, not ever."

"But…!"  
"No buts. Have fun with Takada. I'm sure she'll make you _much_ happier than I do."

"I want _you_."

"You invited _her_ over for sex. Piss off." Ritsuka went up the stairs.

Karou stared after her, mouth agape. Kio glared at the boy until he got back into his car and drove off.

"What the hell is going on?" Kio asked.

"He's been messing around with some girl behind my back so I told him to take a hike."

"Well good for you." Akira offered.

He was also wearing fuzzy pajamas and a paint stained shirt, but his pants were gold and white striped and his top was white.

"Thanks." Ritsuka sighed. "Just wish I didn't feel so crappy about it."

Kio hugged him. "No one ever said breakups were easy, Rit-chan. Go shower, and we'll have hot cocoa and talk, okay?"

"Thanks, Kio."

Ritsuka kicked off his shoes, tossed his coat onto the coat rack, and went towards the spare room that had become his bedroom in the past two years. He didn't know what he'd do if it wasn't for Kio and Akira. They'd taken him in when his mother didn't want him and he had nowhere else to go. They'd just stumbled upon him while he was trying to figure out where to go without Soubi to lean on. He hadn't meant to stay there, but they had offered and he just hadn't left yet. No one said it out loud, but everyone knew he wasn't going anywhere until Soubi came back for him.

000

After his shower, Ritsuka joined the older males in the kitchen. There was a box sitting on the table, wrapped nicely in green paper with little white snowflakes all over it. Kio and Akira were both sitting there looking at papers for school, ignoring the box.

"What's with the box?" Ritsuka asked. "New Christmas tradition?"

"This was waiting outside when we got back from dropping you off." Kio nodded at the gift. "No sender, no return address. Just a gift with your name on it."

"Someone probably left it here." Akira commented. "No postage either."

"And it would have to be in an ugly brown box or something." Ritsuka stated.

The artists both laughed at that.

"True enough." Akira nodded. "You want to open it now or wait until Christmas?"

"Um, I'll open it now."

"Could use a little cheer after the night you had."

"He's a prick. I'm sorry, Ritsuka." Akira offered.

"It's okay. Yoji and Natsuo tried telling me, but I gave him a chance anyway. At least now I know better."

Akira pushed him the gift and he unwrapped it. there was nothing inside but a small box containing a key.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Kio complained. "What's the key for?"

"I have no idea."

"It says _Beloved_ on the tag."

"It says…ugh…Seimei. What a creep." Ritsuka tossed the little box back into the big box.

"Your brother?" Kio groaned. "What does that even mean?"

"Some creepy incestual shit, I bet." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Probably just letting me know I can come see him whenever I want. And I never want to."

"I still can't believe he's alive."

"That doesn't leave this room."

"Of course not."

Ritsuka stood. "Sorry, but I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm suddenly not feeling all that great."

"Alright, get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." The artists answered in unison.

Ritsuka left for his bedroom without another word. Why did all his Christmases end in disaster?

 **Ritsuka**

Sick of spending Christmas alone or with someone that would only be there a short while, the now eighteen-year-old Ritsuka opted to spend Christmas by himself. Sure, it was a bit depressing to do so, but it stopped him from running the risk of having someone else leave his life. He didn't have a ton of friends to begin with, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. Yoji, Natsuo, Kio, Akira, Yayoi, Yuiko, Osamu, Katsuko-sensei, Shinonome-sensei, Hanabi-chan…each one was too valuable, too precious to lose. His apartment was scarcely decorated; a small green tree propped up against a wall in a corner, a couple stockings hung on either side, candle lights in the windows. The smells of cinnamon and apples filled the room from his festive wax warmer Kio had bought him a year ago for Christmas. He was sipping from a cup of hot chocolate and reading his favorite book for the hundredth time when his phone rang. With a reluctant sigh, he put the book down and answered it.

"Hello?" He greeted, rubbing at his temples.

"Ritsuka-kun, it's Yuiko!" A bubbly voice greeted. "Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight? It won't be the same without you!"

"I'm fine, Yuiko." Ritsuka stated. "I could use some alone time. It's been busy with the semester coming to a close."

Their senior year of high school was almost halfway done. Ritsuka was excited for school to end, as were his friends, but he was a bit skittish about it. He didn't know what to do with his life afterwards, where his friends knew what to do. Maybe he'd move to Gora to continue working as a member of Septimal Moon a little closer to their home base. Or maybe he'd follow Kio's advice and apply to the college he and Akira graduated from.

"I know, but it's still nice to spend time with your friends. After last year, I don't want you alone on Christmas."

His attempt at celebrating Christmas with his father and his new family fell through. He'd still gone to see them, but it was clear he hadn't been welcome there for one reason or another. Probably because no one on his father's side approved of him marrying his and Seimei's mother. He'd left an hour into the gathering, feigning a migraine.

"I know. But trust me, Yuiko, I'll be fine."

"If he doesn't want to come, Yuiko, don't force him!" Yayoi scolded in the background.

"Alright, alright." Yuiko sighed. "But please, if you change your mind, let us know?"

"I will."

"Okay. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

She ended the call. He never called her.

000

It was about three in the evening when Ritsuka was startled from his sleep. His apartment had a cold chill inside. And it was cutting down into his bones. The young male shivered as he sat up, annoyed with himself for not turning up the heat before he went to bed or investing in a heating blanket next year. Clattering in the kitchen caught his attention, making his neko ears twitch in response. He got out of bed, not bothering to remain quiet or find a way to arm himself. The spells he'd managed to master would be enough to handle an intruder; civilian or otherwise. He pushed open his bedroom door and walked down the hall to the living room. Inside, he spotted a tall figure rummaging around by the Christmas tree. He flicked on the lights. The man was dressed in red from head to leg, including a red Santa hat and black boots and gloves. There was a small bag at his feet with a couple presents sticking out. There were a couple more presents underneath the tree, and the man was in the middle of putting one under the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ritsuka wondered, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm a little too old for Santa."

"I suppose you are." The man stood, dropping the present. "After all, you've always been mature for your age, Ritsuka."

The neko's arms fell at his sides. "Soubi?"

"Hello, Ritsuka…long time no see." The man turned to face him and Ritsuka was greeted by a familiar, yet slightly older, face framed by familiar colored locks and containing familiar cobalt eyes and a matching smirk. "My, you've…grown…"

Soubi looked him up and down as Ritsuka flushed. At five foot six now, he was up to Soubi's shoulder and at even height with his brother.

"Yeah, people change when you run off for six years with their not dead brother."

Soubi frowned. "Ritsuka…I…"

He held up a hand. "Save it, Soubi. I'm too tired to hear it now." Ritsuka ordered. "Why are you here?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas, Ritsuka."

"Have you been stalking me?" Ritsuka frowned. "Hentai."

"I have not." Soubi shook his head. "Yuiko called."

"How long have you been talking to _her_?"

"Once last year. I was afraid you were still mad at me."

"You left me for six years to be with Seimei and that nut job. Of course, I was mad at you."

"Was, you say?"

"And still am." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "But thank you for checking up on me…what are you doing?"

"I got you a few things. I hope that's alright."

"I didn't get you anything…didn't know you'd be here…"

"I wanted to surprise you. I don't need anything as long as you're here."

"Stop being such a sap."

"You used to like it when I was a sap."

"I don't mind it, but my _boyfriend_ will."

"You have a boyfriend now?" Soubi cocked an eyebrow. "Yuiko failed to mention that…"

"It's not really all that serious yet."

"So, I still have a chance, hm?"

"Agatsuma Soubi, you'd have to do a lot more than break into my house dressed as Santa to leave gifts to have a chance with me again. I don't trust all that easily."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I intruded or behaved inappropriately."

"It's alright…you're welcome to stay the night if you wish."

"Would he be alright with it?"

"You're my Fighter." Ritsuka shrugged. "He has no choice. Finish what you're doing and come to bed."

"With you"

" _Yes_. Come on." Ritsuka trudged back to his room.

Soubi followed a few minutes later, boots and gloved ditched alongside the hat and coat in the living room. Ritsuka was already curled up in the bed, facing the wall.

"You can sleep here." Ritsuka pointed with one arm over his shoulder at the empty spot. "But get frisky with me and you'll regret it."

"I won't. promise."

"Your promises don't mean much."

"How cruel, Ritsuka."

"Just like what you did to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Goodnight."

Soubi climbed into bed and faced away from the now adult he just wanted to hold.

000

Ritsuka woke the next morning to an empty bed and an empty apartment. Soubi's gifts were the only indication that anyone had been there. He sighed as he made hot chocolate, only to find a note laying on the table.

 _Ritsuka,_

 _I didn't want to wake you. I know you need your sleep. I hope you like your gifts and have a nice Christmas. Didn't want to be around in case your boyfriend came over. That would have been awkward. I'm very sorry for how I have hurt you. I didn't feel at the time that I had a choice. I was afraid of Seimei's response if I hadn't gone with him. these explanations are probably mere excuses to you, so I'll leave it at that. Sukidayo, Ritsuka. Forever and for always_

 _Agatsuma Soubi_

 _P.S. I have a new cell phone number so Ritsu will stop calling me. It's below. Call me when you're ready to talk_

Ritsuka sighed, crumpling the paper and slipping it into his robe. What if Taku had been there and seen the note before Ritsuka had been able to? Soubi really didn't think. Soubi always knew what to get him, so he wasn't worried about liking the gifts. Oh, Soubi. Here one day, gone the next.

Like everyone else in his life.


End file.
